Systems and methods that present objects in a virtual space in landscape mode or portrait mode with respect to gravity are known. For example, a smartphone may present objects in a virtual space in a portrait mode, i.e. in upright positions when the smart phone is positioned in one orientation, and may display the objects in a landscape mode when the smartphone is positioned in another orientation.
In some games played on mobile devices, an object in a virtual space can be controlled based on a position of the display. For example, in a racing game on a smartphone implemented with the enhanced technique, a user controlled car can be steered around in different directions in the race track as the user tilts the smartphone. In these games, as the smartphone rotates, the objects in the virtual space, e.g. the race track and the race car, also tend to rotate with the smartphone such that their orientations with respect to the user also change along with the smartphone's orientation changes.